


for you | 2jae

by 876543tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Alternate Universe, Fiction, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin?, light angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/876543tuan/pseuds/876543tuan
Summary: What if fate just wanted to play games with them?But what fate didn't know was that-Jaebeom and Youngjae are the best at playing this kind of game....will they win together? or will they lose each other?





	1. you have a special place in my heart

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

 

Today marks the last day of their fansigning event. Jaebeom feels excited today as he will be interacting with a lot of his fans. 

“1,2,3. Come and get it, GOT7. Hello, we are GOT7,” and thus, the event started.

Jaebeom was laughing with his seatmate, Jinyoung, when a familiar woman stood in front of him. The stance, the posture, the way she dressed. He knew who it was right at that moment.

“It’s been a long time, Im Jaebeom,” she greeted Jaebeom with a shy smile.

 Jaebeom was stunned so it took him a moment to respond. “Yeah.... it’s been a long time... Kim Mi-young,” Jaebeom replied.

 “Mi-sun-ah, say hello to Jaebeom oppa,” Mi-young told the little girl beside her.

 The little girl smiled at Jaebeom and waved her tiny hand at him. “Hello, Jaebeom oppa,”

 “This.. is my _daughter_. Kim Mi-sun. She’s actually your fan, Jaebeom. She wanted to come here and see you for her birthday so I granted her wish.” Mi-young explained.

Jaebeom nodded and greeted the little girl. “Hi, Mi-sun. It’s nice to meet you. Happy birthday.” Jaebeom smiled at her.

The little girl smiled at him and gave him the album that he was supposed to sign. He accepted it and as he was signing, the little girl gave her a paper. It’s a drawing of the little girl and her mom, Mi-young. At the bottom right, there was a note written and Jaebeom recognised the handwriting as soon as he saw it. _“Jaebeom, oppa. Please forgive my mom. She loved you and she still does. I see her crying every time she sees you on tv. Please be good to her, oppa. Because of her, I got to know you and became your fan. I hope you forgive her, oppa.“_

Jaebeom knew that Mi-young was the one who wrote this. Jaebeom looked at the little girl and smiled at her. She resembles her mom a lot. Like an actual carbon copy of Mi-young. He looked up to Mi-young.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened years ago, Jaebeom... And also, I’m proud of what you’ve become and I wish you all the best.” she smiled at Jaebeom sadly.

What's that feeling on his chest?  _Pain? Sadness? Relief? Joy? He had no idea._

“I forgave you a long time ago, —“ he smiled. “be good to your mom, okay?” He told the little girl. “Take care of your daughter well. And yourself too. It’s great seeing you today. I wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you.” He sincerely told Mi-young.

“Thank you, Jaebeom. Thank you. Thank you so much.” She was about to cry and everyone around them were all confused as to why she was acting like that. He stood up and hugged her and her daughter and they said their goodbyes.

 

_It was one hell of a day._

 

“It has been, GOT7. Thank you.” They ended the fansigning event.

As soon as they went back to JYPE, Jaebeom decided to go to the practice room. As the leader, he wanted to perform better because he saw people criticizing him and his skills on his sns. He also wanted to get things off of his mind and that’s why it’s a good time for him to practice.

 

He forgave her, he was sure of it. _But the pain never disappears_. _The pain remained and he hated it so much_.

 

After he practiced, he went back to their dorm, he showered and changed his clothes. He lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He tossed back and forth but he was not able to sleep nor felt that he was sleepy.

  
He decided to go to the kitchen and drink water. The lamp was open as he passed through the living room. _“oh, maybe someone left it open,”_ he thought. He went straight to get water and drank. As he was on his way back to his room, he passed by the living room again and saw someone sitting on the couch, with earphones on and a handphone. He decided to walk up to the person he saw and sat beside him.

 “Why are you still awake, Youngjae-ah? You should go to sleep now. We will be practicing all day tomorrow. You will be needing a lot of energy.” He told Youngjae.

 “I cant sleep, hyung. I don’t know why.” Youngjae replied as he removed his earphones and put down his phone.

 “Me too. Care to share what you’ve been thinking about?” Jaebeom asked.

 “You first, hyung. Why can’t you sleep?”

 Jaebeom started to talk about what happened at the fansigning event earlier. As Youngjae was listening, he swear he can feel his heart breaking piece by piece. It’s Jaebeom hyung, for god’s sake. He’s concerned for his leader, his friend, and _the person who has a special place in his heart_. He can sense that Jaebeom was hurting.

 Gathering up all his courage, Youngjae asked: “But.. do you still love her, hyung?” Youngjae, afraid of Jaebeom's response, still anticipated for his answer.

 “I don’t think so, Youngjae. I guess I was just surprised to see her there. I was touched to hear that her daughter was a fan of mine. Maybe I can’t sleep because I’m still surprised. I wasn’t expecting to see her there out of all the places that I might see her. But I guess it was time to officially close the book, you know? I guess it was time to make things clear for the both of us and I’m thankful for that.“ Jaebeom replied.

 “But hyung, I can feel that you’re hurting,” Youngjae is worried about Jaebeom.

 “I guess I was just traumatised with what happened back then. It was the first time someone cheated on me. And you know, firsts are unforgettable.” Jaebeom stated.

 “It’s time for you to share your thoughts, Youngjae-ah. Why can’t you sleep?” Jaebeom asked Youngjae.

 “Hmmm.. I don’t know too, hyung. Something doesn’t feel right maybe that’s why I wasn’t able to sleep. I noticed how lost you were in your thoughts earlier. And I saw you go straight to practice. I know you, hyung. You're always like that when your mind is preoccupied. I guess I was worried about our hardworking leader-nim~” Youngjae smiled widely as he teased Jaebeom. Youngjae wanted to cheer him up, even just a bit.

 He was really worried about Jaebeom but he didn’t show it that much because he knew Jaebeom is a strong man. He wouldn’t do things that will ruin himself and the group.

 “When did you become like that, Choi Youngjae? Stop hanging out with Mark, you’re becoming too cheesy.” Jaebeom laughed.

 The younger laughed. “I cant stop hanging out with Mark hyung, we play games together. You just dont know me well because you’re too busy with your love life, hyung.” Youngjae sticked his tongue out teasing Jaebeom.

 “Hey! I dont have that love thing you’re talking about. I’m a hardworking man!” Jaebeom bragged.

 They talked about random things until Jaebeom noticed that Youngjae has fallen asleep. Youngjae doesn’t really sleep at the dorm anymore because he lives with his brother now, but these days they were really busy with the comeback and all so the management decided to let Youngjae sleep at the dorm.

  
He checked the time: 2:30am. He turned off the lamp in the living room and went to his room. He lied down and stared at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Youngjae woke up because the rays of the sun was piercing through the blinds straight into his eyes. He stood up and went to wash his face first.  
After washing his face, he went out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

 “Good morning, Youngjae.” Mark greeted him.

Mark was the one assigned to cook for their breakfast today. They played rock paper scissors yesterday to decide who’s going to cook and who’s going to wash the dishes. Mark and Jaebeom lost. Mark picked the easier task— which is cooking. Jaebeom has left with no choice.

“Good morning, too, hyung. Where are the others?” Youngjae asked. 

“The kids are still sleeping, I guess they’ve been up all night playing games or something. Jinyoung’s in his room talking to his parents on the phone. Jackson already left and went to the gym.“

  
“And Jaebeom, I haven’t checked on him yet. Can you do it for me?” Mark asked.

Youngjae nodded and went to Jaebeom’s room. He was a bit shy thinking about what happened last night. He slept on Jaebeom, and he’s embarrassed. He doesn’t really like it when he sleeps on someone.

“Hyung?” Youngjae knocked.

 He twisted the doorknob and went in. He saw Jaebeom’s messy desk. It seems like he was writing songs again. _What a hardworking leader_ , Youngjae thought.

 Youngjae went to sit on the floor beside Jaebeom’s bed. Jaebeom looked like an angel when he’s sleeping. He looks like an angel all the time... well, for Youngjae. He’s actually very pretty.

Youngjae stared at him for a moment not knowing how to wake him up.

He turned around and saw the blinds. He decided to raise the blinds to wake him up.

 “Mmmm, nooo” Jaebeom whined, like a baby.

 “Hyung, wake up. It’s already 7:30.” Youngjae said.

 “Five more minutes, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebeom turned to the other side and continued sleeping.

 “Hyung, wake up.” Youngjae jumped on Jaebeom’s bed and tried to shake him awake.

 “Youngjae-ah, I’m tired.” Jaebeom said.

 “Me too, hyung. But we have practice today. Wake up. I think Mark hyung’s done with the cooking. I’m going to wake up the kids now.” Youngjae said as he walked out of Jaebeom’s room and into the kids’ room.

 Jaebeom stretched for a bit and sat down trying to wake himself up. He finally stood up after having a staring contest with the wall. He washed his face and went out of the bathroom to eat.

“Good morning, hyung.” The others greeted. Jaebeom nodded.

They talked about random things as they were eating. Youngjae noticed that Jaebeom was spacing out, so as soon as the boys were gone, Youngjae started to help Jaebeom clean the table.

“Youngjae, let me do it.” Jaebeom said.

“No, hyung it’s okay, I can do it.” Youngjae responded.

Jaebeom had no choice so he decided to start washing the dishes. Youngjae even helped him wipe the plates and all.

“Thanks, Youngjae. Get ready, now. Practice at 10.”

Jaebeom walked towards his room to take a bath and get changed. He wore comfortable clothes since they’re just going to practice all day.

  
During the practice, Jaebeom had done a lot of mistakes. He apologised every time. Mark looked at Youngjae for information. Youngjae mouthed _"break"_ to Mark. Mark immediately got what Youngjae said.

"Everyone, let's take a break first."

  
Today, they’re practicing for their upcoming world tour. As they were taking a break from practicing the sub-unit song, Youngjae noticed that Jaebeom was spacing out again. He went to him and gave him a water bottle

Jaebeom moved a bit to the side to make space for Youngjae. “Thanks, Youngjae. Good job, today. Let’s keep it up.” Jaebeom slightly smiled.

Youngjae smiled back. “Yes hyung, you too. I’m sorry I fell asleep last night.” Youngjae sat down beside Jaebeom.

“That’s fine. I know you’re tired. We all are.” 

“How are you feeling today, hyung?” Youngjae asked.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Jaebeom drank the water that Youngjae gave.

“Hyung.. You know what I’m talking about.” Youngjae tried to squeeze out information from his hyung because he had been worrying about Jaebeom all day.

Jaebeom sighed. “I know, Youngjae. I’m fine, I know it. But you know, when you truly loved someone, it’s hard to forget. You may forgive them, but forgetting is another thing. It can’t be done easily. It takes a lot of time to mend a scarred heart. It’s traumatising, Youngjae, up to the point that it became hard for me to trust anyone after what happened.”

“Hyung, you can share everything to me. You know, the key to forgetting is releasing everything. You have to let it all out, you have to let all of your thoughts out. After letting it all out, you’ll be forgetting about it soon because you’re not keeping it to yourself anymore. I’m always here, hyung. Cheer up! It’s not yet the end of the world.” Youngjae smiled.

“Thank you, Youngjae. For always listening to me.” Jaebeom said.

Youngjae smiled at Jaebeom and nodded.

 

 _Always, hyung. Always._ Youngjae thought, but of course, he can’t say it out loud, he's a scaredy otter. 

 

“Good job today, everyone. You all did well. Let’s keep it up and stay healthy until the end of the world tour.” Jaebeom told everyone.

Everyone screamed for joy, they’re finally done with the practice. It has been a tiring day for everyone, especially to Jaebeom. He’s the leader of the group, he’s not only practicing, he’s also doing things as the leader. Thankfully tomorrow, they’ll be having a day off.

  
When they arrived at the dorm, Jaebeom washed up and changed clothes. It’s already 1:45am. They worked hard today.  
He was feeling a bit hungry so he decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. On the way, he saw Jinyoung reading a book in the living room and Youngjae doing something on his phone.

  
He went to get cereals and went to the living room.

He sat beside Youngjae. “Hey, Youngjae-ah.” 

“Oh, hey hyung.” Youngjae smiled.

“What are you doing?” He asked Youngjae.

“ _'Hey’_ to me too, Mr. Im Jaebeom.” Jinyoung interrupted.

“Oh, hey, nyoung-ah.” Jaebeom greeted Jinyoung as he was eating his cereals

“Well, I’m off to sleep. Turn off the lights when you go to your rooms, okay? Good night to the both of you.” Jinyoung walked back to his room.

“Do you want some, Youngjae?” Jaebeom offered his cereals.

“No, thanks, hyung. I’m on a diet, remember?” Youngjae answered.

“You know, I don’t really understand why you have to go through that. I mean, your body is okay. And we’re singers, our job is to sing and that’s what we love to do. Why do we have to have a perfect image?” Jaebeom shared his thoughts to Youngjae.

“I don’t know, hyung. Maybe it’s for us as well. Let’s just do what we have to do.” Youngjae said.

Jaebeom nodded.

“Anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Jaebeom asked.

“I’m going home tomorrow to go see my brother and Coco. I missed them too much. I haven’t been able to go home for weeks now. What about you, hyung?” Youngjae replied.

“I don’t have any plans yet. I don’t know, maybe I’ll go and practice again? I wanted to come home too, but I’ll miss them all as soon as I leave. One day is such a short time to spend with my family and my cats.” Jaebeom said.

“Why don’t you come with me, hyung? You can play with Coco to release your stress. You’ve been working hard too much these days and you deserve to rest.” Youngjae offered.

“Would that be okay? Wouldn’t I ruin your playtime with Coco and your bonding time with your brother?” Jaebeom was still hesitating.

“Nope, you can join us. The more, the merrier.” Youngjae smiled at Jaebeom.

 

 _And I kinda want to spend time with you too, hyung. Just you. Without the boys._ Youngjae thought.

 

“Okay, then. I’ll join you tomorrow.” Jaebeom said.

Youngjae nodded. “Hyung, I’m sleepy already. I’m going to my room now. Rest after eating, hyung. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Youngjae turned off his phone and stood up.

“Wow, you sounded like my dad.” Jaebeom laughed.

Youngjae laughed, too. “Good night, hyung. Wake up early, okay? See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Youngjae.” Jaebeom replied.

Jaebeom took out his phone and checked the time, 2:15am. He should sleep now.

Jaebeom left the bowl in the sink and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went out of the bathroom and went straight to his bed. He lied and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“Hyung! We’re leaving now!” Bambam opened the door and jumped on Jaebeom’s bed.

“Mmmm, Bam-ah. Leave now, stop disturbing me.” Jaebeom whined.

“Me and Gyeom are leaving now! Everyone left already. Youngjae hyung and you will go together to see Coco, right? Enjoy there, hyung! Good bye now.” Bambam jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Yugyeom gave Jaebeom a tiny wave. “Bye bye, Jaebeommie hyung. Enjoy your day.” Yugyeom said as he followed Bambam outside the room.

  
Jaebeom lightly scratched his eyes and looked at the time, 8:30am. He stood up and went to wash his face first before he decided to cook their breakfast.

Jaebeom went inside Youngjae’s room to wake him up. He patted Youngjae’s shoulders lightly.

“Youngjae-ah, breakfast is ready. Get up now.” Jaebeom told Youngjae.

Youngjae’s a heavy sleeper so it’s hard to wake him up.

“Youngjae-ah,” Jaebeom shook Youngjae’s shoulders now to make sure he’s waking up.

“One more minute, hyung.”

Jaebeom knows that when Youngjae’s really tired, it’s hard to get him off the bed, so he decided to force Youngjae out of his bed.

“Youngjae-ah, we’re going to see Coco together. Let’s eat now.” Jaebeom pulled him up and Youngjae was sitting while his eyes are half open.

“Coco… Where’s Coco?” Youngjae said as he was lightly scratching his eyes.

“We’re going to see her after we eat, Youngjae. You told me to wake up early, I was assuming you'd wake up earlier than I will. Get up now. Let’s eat breakfast together.” Jaebeom slightly shooked his head and smiled. _He's such a baby._ Jaebeom thought as he was walking out of Youngjae's room.

Youngjae went to the bathroom to wash his face first and went out to eat breakfast.

  
He saw Jaebeom setting up the table. Jaebeom didn’t notice that Youngjae was already out of his room, so Youngjae took out his phone and secretly took a photo of Jaebeom. He will be missing Jaebeom after the world tour when Youngjae no longer sleeps at the dorm.

  
He walked straight to the kitchen and sat down in front of the table. Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae as he saw sim sitting down.

“Let’s eat.” Jaebeom said.

“Thanks, hyung.” Youngjae smiled.

 

 _I’ll be missing this._ Youngjae thought. After eating, they washed the dishes and prepared to leave.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“Welcome to my home, hyung.” Youngjae smiled as he opened the door to his house.

Tiny barks were heard as soon as he opened the door.

“Coco-ya!” Youngjae happily greeted Coco. “I missed you!” He hugged her and Coco keeps on barking as she was feeling excited.

“Hi, Coco.” Jaebeom smiled at the dog. Even though Jaebeom is a cat person, he still appreciate dogs and their undeniable cuteness.

Youngjae gave her to Jaebeom. “Play with her first, I’ll go check on my brother.”

Jaebeom took Coco and played with her on the couch. Youngjae went to his brother’s room. His brother, then, texted him saying that he won't be able to go home until the evening so he went out of the room to inform Jaebeom.

“My brother just texted me, hyung. He went out with his friends today so he won’t be able to come home until the evening.” Youngjae informed Jaebeom.

“Oh, is that so? Then, I guess, we’ll be playing with Coco for a whole day? Right, Coco-ya?” Jaebeom replied while playing with Coco.

 

Youngjae smiled. _I’m glad I’ll be spending a whole day with you, hyung._ Youngjae thought.

 

“Do you want to go somewhere, hyung?” Youngjae asked Jaebeom.

“Hmmm, we can go somewhere and take Coco with us. Does Han River sounds good?” Jaebeom asked.

 “Yeah, we can take Coco there. But Han River looks beautiful at night. Let’s go there during the night. Where else do you want to go?”

“I don’t have anything in mind. What about you?” Jaebeom asked.

Youngjae has a place in his mind that he wanted to go to ever since he started liking Jaebeom. “I kinda want to visit the Locks of Love at Namsan Seoul Tower…”

Youngjae felt slightly awkward after he said it. Youngjae was regretting that he said it. Jaebeom might feel weird about going there with Youngjae because couples mostly go there. He may cause the awkwardness between the both of them.

Jaebeom thought about it for a moment. “Oh, well then let’s go there first, before going to Han River. We’ll leave Coco here and take her when we go to Han River,” he said.

Youngjae felt relieved. “Great. Let me fix something first.”

 

Youngjae went into his room to get a bag and filled it with the things that he might need. A wallet, an extra shirt or maybe extra shirts (for Jaebeom as well), his phone, a charger, his earphones, and most importantly-  _a love lock_. He will be secretly putting it there without Jaebeom’s knowledge. He’s hoping that Jaebeom wouldn’t notice. It’s not yet the right time to confess his feelings.

 

 


	2. it's youngjae after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry for the loooong wait. second chapter is finally here!

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

They left after Youngjae packed his things. They made sure that Coco was asleep and left some food for her before they left.

 

They walked out of the apartment and rode a bus going to their destination. It was the first week of April and it was the best time to go out. Youngjae really liked spring because it’s not too cold nor too hot, it’s just right. Plus, the breathtaking view of cherry blossoms everywhere, and him being with Jaebeom, ensured him that today would be perfect.

 

They arrived at their destination and decided to eat first at a restaurant nearby. While eating, Jaebeom started to reminisce about how he and his parents used to spend their spring together before he became a trainee. How they sometimes go to Jeju during spring because his mother loved the view of cherry blossoms there, and how his father cooked for his mother during mornings, and how he always whined because they were too sweet and Jaebeom couldn’t handle all of it. Jaebeom talked about how he missed his parents and his cats as well and how it’d be like to visit Jeju again with his parents. But he can’t, for now, because of their busy schedules, but he will take them there again, that’s for sure.

 

Youngjae smiled at how Jaebeom treasures his parents and their memories so much. He knew that Jaebeom really likes taking pictures of moments that he never wanted to forget but he never knew this side of Jaebeom. Youngjae felt a pang of guiltiness in his heart. He was not that kind to his parents before. They were not that rich before as everyone knew, and when he was a trainee he went back and forth from Seoul to Mokpo. He remembered how he once complained that his allowance was too small so his dad broke a piggy bank and gave all of the money to him. He felt guilty that time. But looking at it now, Youngjae has been a good son and a good brother to his family. He never forgets to call them every evening and update them all the time.

 

They finished eating and went ahead to their destination. There were many tourists at that time because it’s spring—the best time to visit Korea, and because their destination is a famous stop for tourists especially for couples.

 

As they were walking up a seemingly endless stairway, they passed by a lot of couples. Guys who were taking pictures of their girlfriends, guys who were gently guiding their girlfriends. Youngjae can't stop himself from thinking about what it'd be like if Jaebeom and him were a couple. Jaebeom would stop him and ask him to pose and Jaebeom will happily snap a photo of him. Jaebeom would guide him like those guys guiding their girlfriends. Youngjae can't help but smile from those thoughts.

 

They arrived at the top of N Seoul Tower. Jaebeom closed his eyes, smelled the fresh air, and smiled. “It’s great up here, don’t you think?”

 

Youngjae looked at Jaebeom and smiled. “Yeah, it is. The view is amazing.”

 

Youngjae got his phone from his bag. “Stay like that for a moment, hyung.” Youngjae took a photo of Jaebeom and showed it to him. “It’s pretty, hyung.” Youngjae smiled.

 

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae’s eyes and how tiny the opening of his eyes became when he smiled. He noticed the mole under Youngjae’s eyes,”yeah, it’s very pretty.”

 

There were a lot of couples up there, hugging each other, holding each others hands, writing messages for each other. Love locks of all sorts surrounded them. Youngjae walked closer to them.

 

Jaebeom was staring at Youngjae from a distance. He liked Youngjae. After their first ever comeback, he noticed how happy was Youngjae when he received more lines compared to their debut. From then on, he was always staring at Youngjae when the younger wasn’t looking. He kept it to himself until now because, of course it’s not right to admit that he liked Youngjae and he still does. It might ruin the group that they worked so hard for, he doesn’t want that to happen, he won’t let that happen. That was their dream and it finally came true, he doesn’t want to ruin it just for his happiness. And also, Youngjae might not like hime the same way he likes Youngjae. Youngjae thinks of him as a hyung and as a leader, that’s it.

 

Youngjae looked back and saw not a single trace of Jaebeom’s gaze so he hurriedly put the lock in there and inserted a letter that he wrote for Jaebeom. But what he didn’t know was Jaebeom walked to him and is actually beside him. Jaebeom saw what Youngjae did. He saw what names were written in the lock. He was confused so he hurriedly walked towards the other side, a bit far from Youngjae.

 

He breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Why were _their_ names written there? Or maybe he was just mistaken? Maybe he didn’t really saw the names. But he was definitely sure he saw his name there. _Why would Youngjae do that? Does Youngjae like me?_

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae went to Jaebeom and lightly tapped his shoulders.

 

Jaebeom opened his eyes and awkwardly smiled. “Oh, Youngjae.” He didn’t know what to say to him.

 

Youngjae sat beside him. “Is there something wrong, hyung?”

 

“There is none, Youngjae. It’s so nice up here.” Jaebeom said.

 

Youngjae nodded. “Okay, just tell me if something’s wrong. And, yeah, it’s nice up here.” He smiled.

 

“Did you do something? I haven’t seen you earlier.” Jaebeom asked.

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened, _did Jaebeom hyung saw me?_ He thought. “Nothing, hyung. I was just.. looking around. Yeah, just looking.”

 

Jaebeom nodded. He didn’t want to pressure the younger too much. He’ll eventually tell him when he’s ready anyway. That’s what Jaebeom thinks.

 

“Do you want to walk around?” Jaebeom asked and Youngjae nodded.

 

Jaebeom smiled. “Let’s go.”

 

The urge to hold Youngjae’s hand while walking was too strong for Jaebeom. He tried so hard to calm himself down. Youngjae noticed that Jaebeom’s feeling uncomfortable.

 

Jaebeom held Youngjae’s hand as they were walking towards the exit. Youngjae’s eyes widened. “That’s how it goes in dramas, right? When someone says _let’s go_ , they hold the other’s hand and pull him?” Jaebeom laughed and let go of Youngjae’s hand.

 

Youngjae's feet automatically stopped working, his mind stopped fuctioning, and his heart stopped beating. The shock is still evident in his face. “Youngjae?” Jaebeom waved his hand in front of Youngjae’s face to get his attention.

 

Youngjae snapped out of it and awkwardly laughed. “Ah, yes, hyung. That’s how it goes in dramas.” Then they started walking again.

 

Youngjae’s heart is such a traitor. It’s been beating too fast and too hard ever since Jaebeom held his hand. He sighed and tried to calm his heart.

 

They were casually strolling through the walk path filled with blooming flowers and trees. Since it’s spring, cherry blossoms were falling off of trees. Youngjae opened his hand and a petal fell on his palm. He smiled. He believed that _if you catch a falling petal in your hand, your love will come true._

 

As they were walking, they talked about random things, from before their trainee life to their life now. Jaebeom talked about how he was very sensitive when they were trainees and that’s why some trainees were intimidated by him. Youngjae pointed out that Jaebeom has improved in controlling his anger.

 

They also talked about physical changes and that’s when Bambam’s name got involved. They talked about how Bambam was like when he first entered JYP. He looked so small but now he’s actually a grown up.

 

“Your face changed a bit, too, hyung. You looked emo back then, but now you look like Im Jaebeom. The name suits your face.” Youngjae laughed.

 

“Hey, what’s funny about that? Isn’t that a good thing? It finally matches my name.” Jaebeom laughed as well.

 

And of course, they talked about the change in music.

 

“Back then we really sing songs that were given to us. But now, we can freely compose our own songs.” Youngjae said.

 

“Yeah.. And the genre too, it really changed a lot compared to our debut song.” Jaebeom added.

 

They sat down and talked more about random things. Then they decided to go back home and take Coco on a walk.

 

Jaebeom was holding Coco as Youngjae was locking the door to his apartment. Coco keeps on barking and wagging her tail.

 

“Coco-ya, are you that excited to go out?” Jaebeom patted Coco’s head.

 

They went out and walked around. Jaebeom was the one holding Coco’s leash because Youngjae’s talking to his brother on the phone.

 

The sun was setting and the view was spectacular. It has been months since Jaebeom saw a sunset. He has always been inside the building, inside the dorm, always working. He’s really thankful for this one day off, _especially he spent it with Youngjae._

 

Jaebeom saw a bench and sat down there. He motioned Youngjae to sit beside him. “Oh, okay. You brought your key, right? Okay, see you when you get home. Bye.” Youngjae ended the phone call.

 

“Sorry, hyung. It was my brother.” Youngjae said.

 

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Jaebeom tied Coco’s leash in the arm of the bench.

 

He sighed, “I haven’t been able to go out like this for months.” Jaebeom told Youngjae.

 

“That’s because you’re workaholic, hyung. You’re always busy.” Youngjae said and smiled.

 

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae and noticed how long and pretty his lashes were. He looked at his smile, the smile that captivated his cold heart, the smile that made him fall in love more with Youngjae. _He looks really pretty when he smile. I want to keep him forever. I want to make him smile more, just like this._

“Hyung? Were you offended? I’m sorry.” Youngjae apologised.

 

“Ah, no. No, I was just thinking about something.” Jaebeom replied.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Youngjae asked. _Is it her again? You’re still not over her? Why are you always thinking about her? You’re with me right now, yet you still think about her._ Youngjae’s heart ached as these thoughts lingers his mind.

 

“Just… some things…” Jaebeom said. He can’t tell him. Not now when their group’s being known by more and more people. Not when they’re slowly climbing onto the top. No, he won’t ruin the things that they worked so hard for.

 

Youngjae nodded and opened up another topic. No matter how long they talk, they never run out of things to talk about. Jaebeom’s thankful that Youngjae’s actually very talkative.

 

Jaebeom offered to buy them instant ramyeon from the convinience store they passed by earlier. Youngjae approved and thanked Jaebeom.

 

As soon as Jaebeom left, Youngjae closed his eyes and sighed. His heart aches so bad, he doesn’t even know why. He carried Coco to his lap.

 

“Coco-ya, do you think I should tell him now?” Youngjae asked his innocent little dog.

 

Coco was just staring at him, probably confused.

 

“Coco? Bark for yes and stay quiet for no.”

 

Coco, surprisingly, barked as if she understood what Youngjae said.

 

“Really, Coco? Are you sure about that?” Coco barked again.

 

He breathed heavily. “Okay, you know what, let’s do it now. I can’t hide it anymore. Let’s tell him now. You’re with me right, Coco?” She barked once and jumped on Youngjae.

 

Jaebeom went back with their food. “Thanks, hyung!” Youngjae smiled big.

 

“You’re always happy when there’s food.” Jaebeom smiled. _How adorable_ , he thought.

 

It was already dark when they finished eating. “Thanks, again, hyung.” Youngjae told Jaebeom.

 

“Let’s work hard, okay?” Jaebeom said and Youngjae nodded.

 

They talked for a bit then started walking towards Youngjae’s apartment. Youngjae was looking for a place where they can both talk peacefully. He pulled Jaebeom when he saw a playground. He sat down on a swing. Jaebeom followed him.

 

“What is it, Youngjae?” Jaebeom asked.

 

_Is this really it? Am I going to do it now?_

“Nothing, hyung. I just… wanted to spend time with you more.” Youngjae told Jaebeom.

 

“We’ll be spending time together again tomorrow, Youngjae. Tomorrow’s our practice again, remember?” Jaebeom said.

 

“No, hyung. It’s… it’s different. It’ll not be the same as today. I want this day to be a memorable one.” Youngjae explained.

 

His heart was beating endlessly, he felt like it was about to explode. It was so fast, so loud that Jaebeom might hear it. He hoped Jaebeom caught what he was trying to say.

 

“Then… what do you want to do, Youngjae?”

 

“Hyung… can you stay quiet for a moment?”

 

“Oh…” Jaebeom was taken aback by Youngjae’s response. “…okay”

 

Youngjae breathed heavily, _this is it_.

 

“Hyung… you may feel confused and probably disgusted by what im about to tell you. but i’ll tell it anyway. I hope that you will understand.” Youngjae started. Jaebeom was listening carefully to what Youngjae is saying.

 

“Hyung… I… like you...

 

I’m.. I'm in love with you, hyung.

 

I don’t know when it all started, when I started to notice your beautiful smile and your adorable twin eye moles and the way you express yourself when you’re feeling happy and how your eyes are always filled with sincerity and how much you love singing and writing and performing. Your love for the fans, they might not know, but I know how much you love them. Mark hyung might’ve been the person who always cries because of his love for them but they don’t know, hyung, how much you treasure each and every one of them. You love and cherish them more than anyone in the group, I can see it in your eyes.

 

Hyung, I fell in love with how passionate you are in things that you really wanted to do, and things you really wanted to achieve. I fell in love with how you put others first before yourself. I fell in love with how you always care for me when we were just trainees. You know what I’ve been through, hyung, you know a lot about me that no one else does.

 

I’m not expecting an answer. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I can’t keep on hiding it, right? You told me to tell you anything that’s bothering me and this is it. It’s bothering me too much, hyung. I’m feeling a lot of things that I’ve never felt with anyone else. And I hated to keep it all inside me. I finally shared it with you. I hope you don’t ignore me after this, hyung. Whatever your response is, I’ll respect it. I just… hope we stay as close as we are now even after this. You might think that this is not how it’s supposed to be, so, I’m sorry hyung. I can’t control this foolish heart of mine. It keeps on shouting your name and I cant do anything about it.”

 

Jaebeom accidentally dropped Coco’s leash. They both stood up in shock.

 

“I’ll go find her, hyung. You… can go back to the dorm now. I’ll be sleeping at my apartment tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Youngjae smiled and ran to find Coco.

 

Jaebeom couldn’t say anything. His mind is still processing what had happened. He walked back to their dorm and was greeted by five dorks sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

 

“Hi, hyung.” They greeted Jaebeom.

 

“Where’s Youngjae, hyung?” Jackson asked.

 

“He… uh-he will be staying in his apartment tonight.” Jaebeom answered.

 

He went straight to his room and took a shower, changed his clothes, and lied down in his bed.

 

He got his phone and texted Youngjae asking about Coco.

_I found her hyung, near the apartment. Thank you for today. See you tomorrow, hyung. :)_

 

He was still thinking about all the things that happened today. First, the love lock, second, he held Youngjae’s hand, and third— _Youngjae’s confession_. He never expected it to be like that. He never thought that someone as cheerful, as pretty, and as kind as Youngjae would be in love with someone like him.

 

He suddenly thought about the group, and all the things they’ve been through. It wouldn’t actually harm them if him and Youngjae dated secretly, right? No one has to know, just the two of them. He’s putting himself first this time, so he let his heart decide for himself. His happiness is right there in front of him. Fate’s finally giving him a shot to feel the genuine happiness that he always wanted.

 

 

_Let’s break one rule, shall we? Just once. Just this once. It’ll be worth it. It’s Youngjae, after all._


	3. warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa ! 
> 
> first of all, im sorry for the super late update
> 
> second, i want to finish this story as soon as possible because i have been planning to write one shots from now on hehe 
> 
> third, thank you so much for reading! im not a good writer, really. i just wanted to satisfy my 2jae heart HAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> twt: @876543tuan  
> FEEL FREE TO CHAT WITH ME THERE!!

CHAPTER 3: warning

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

It was the next day when they met at the building’s practice room. Youngjae, being his bubbly self, smiled and greeted everyone he saw.

 

Jaebeom was already at the practice room with Mark and Jinyoung. He was scrolling through his phone when a loud ass _good morning_ filled the peaceful room.

 

Memories of Youngjae’s confession last night were still vivid in his mind. Heat came rushing through his cheeks as he thought about it. Mark tapped Jaebeom’s shoulder and asked him if he’s not feeling well.

 

“Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jaebeom replied as he was trying to calm himself. He doesn’t exactly know what to do, a short debate about whether or not he will greet Youngjae is happening inside his mind.

 

“Good morning, Jaebeom hyung.” Youngjae greeted him with a big smile. He moved a little and made space for Youngjae to sit. He nodded and greeted back.

 

One by one, Jackson and the maknaes started to come. They started the practice excitedly. Except for Jaebeom who feels awkward whenever he’s near Youngjae.

 

They were all laughing really hard when Youngjae cracked a hilarious joke except for Jaebeom who just smiled. Mark and Jaebeom’s eyes met and he stared at him as if he can read what Jaebeom was thinking. Jaebeom immediately broke the eye contact.

 

“Okay, everyone take a break now. Except for Mark, Jaebeom, and Youngjae. We’re going to practice your sub-unit song.” The staff instructed.

 

Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam happily went out of the room to find something to eat. “Jaebeom hyung, Mark hyung, Youngjae, fighting!” Jinyoung cheered and followed the others outside.

 

“Alright, you guys already know your position right? Let’s start from what we practiced before. Show me.”

 

Youngjae, Mark, Jaebeom- that’s their position. It’s a catch for Jaebeom, he wouldn’t be too close with Youngjae. He doesn’t really know why he’s being this way towards Youngjae, when in fact he already decided to follow his heart.

 

“Okay, stop.” The instructor commanded, the music stopped and so did the boys. “Jaebeom, it’s your second time working together with Youngjae for a sub-unit, right? What’s wrong? Why are you so distant to the two? Move closer! That’s not what we practiced before, you weren’t like this before.” The instructor scolded him.

 

Jaebeom apologized and they did the performance from the top. “That’s it, that was great. Jaebeom, move closer okay? You’ll look like you’re being left out if you don’t stand closer to them. Go on and take a break. Oh, and call Jinyoung and Bambam.”

 

Jaebeom went straight to the couch and lied down with his arm over his eyes. He has no idea why he’s acting this way.

 

Youngjae sat down on the floor beside the couch. He was staring at Jaebeom while he’s resting. He felt something twitched in his chest. He specifically asked Jaebeom to not stay away from him whatever his decision is, but now Jaebeom’s doing the exact opposite of what he asked for.

 

He playfully slapped Jaebeom’s arm causing Jaebeom to look at him. “Hyung, do you want to eat?” Youngjae asked. Jaebeom nodded.

 

Youngjae went out to buy food and came back to the room while Jinyoung and Bambam are currently practicing. He saw Mark sitting beside Jaebeom on the couch. Youngjae pulled Jaebeom’s arm and dragged him outside. Mark looked at them for a second and returned his gaze to his phone.

 

They went inside an empty room. Youngjae turned the lights on and Jaebeom sat on the floor. Youngjae gave him the food he bought. “That’s for you, hyung.” Jaebeom looked at it and stared at Youngjae.

 

Jaebeom laughed, “thanks, Youngjae.” Youngjae frowned.

 

“Ya, Im Jaebeom! Why were you so distant to me earlier?”  
  
Jaebeom doesn’t really like it when someone younger than him calls him by his name. But it sounded different, Youngjae’s voice sounded different. He liked it.

 

Jaebeom smiled and kept on eating. Youngjae decided to act cute. “Jaebeom oppa, why are you ignoring Youngjae? Did Youngjae do something wrong?” Youngjae cutely asked.

 

Jaebeom’s eyes widened and he released a loud laugh. “Youngjae-ah, stop that. You’re so adorable.”

 

Youngjae slapped Jaebeom’s arm. “Then don’t ignore me again.”

 

Jaebeom nodded. “Eat now, Youngjae.”

 

After they finished eating, they went back to the practice room. Jinyoung looked at Youngjae. Youngjae smiled at him.

 

They continued their practice until it was near dusk.

 

“Good job, guys. One more week of practice until the start of our second world tour. Let’s keep this energy up until then.” Jaebeom said. Everyone cheered and happily fixed their things. The two maknaes and Jackson bid good bye. Jinyoung is still talking to their manager about the upcoming tour, while Mark, Jaebeom, and Youngjae were fixing their things.

 

“Will you sleep at the dorm tonight?” Mark asked Youngjae. “Yes, hyung. But I’ll drop by my apartment first to check on my brother and Coco, and to get some things as well.” Mark nodded and glanced at the man talking to their manager before he bid good bye to Jaebeom and Youngjae.

 

“Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?” Jaebeom sat down while Youngjae’s on his phone.

 

“No need, hyung. I can walk by myself. You go straight home and rest. You worked hard today.” Youngjae answered.

 

“But… I want to…” Jaebeom quietly said and it caught Youngjae’s attention.

 

“Oh… okay, hyung. Uh… Coco misses you…” Youngjae replied and went back to his phone.

 

“Let’s go now, hyung.” Jaebeom brought both of their bags. But Youngjae kept on complaining. “Hyung, that’s heavy and you’re tired. Give me my bag.” Youngjae tried reaching for his bag.

 

“I’m never tired when it comes to you, Youngjae. Let’s go.” Jaebeom smiled and pulled Youngjae’s hand. Their fingers intertwined naturally as if it were made for each other.

 

Youngjae’s glad that there weren’t too many people outside at that time. His mind went blank and all that matters is that Jaebeom was holding his hand. He doesn’t care about labels, assurance and whatnots, as long as he’s happy with Jaebeom, nothing else matters.

 

They were greeted by an excited Coco. Youngjae went into his brother’s room while Jaebeom stayed in their living room.

 

“So, you’re together now?” Youngjae’s brother asked him, his face teasing his brother. Youngjae’s face turned red, he wasn’t too sure of it but the thought that they’re together makes him all giddy.

 

They went back to the dorm and did all what they have to do. Youngjae was already on his phone in bed. Jaebeom lied beside him and snatched Youngjae’s phone from his hand.

 

“Hyung!” Youngjae pouted. Jaebeom smiled at him.

 

“You’re too cute, stop that, Youngjae-ah.”  
  


Youngjae smiled and faced Jaebeom’s side. Jaebeom was playing with the ring on Youngjae’s finger.

 

“You… really like me, right?” Jaebeom asked.

 

“Hyung, like is an understatement.” Youngjae answered. “Are you, perhaps, scared?” Youngjae carefully asked him.

 

“I’m sorry, for holding your hand like that without answering your confession. Youngjae, I really like you too. I’m scared, not of what happened before to me, but the group. Our group… Can they not know? Can we not tell them, Jae?”

 

Youngjae, even though Jaebeom was already sending him mixed signals, was still in shock. Jaebeom likes him. Jaebeom likes him too. The Im Jaebeom likes him.

 

“Hyung… you… c-can you r-repeat what y-you just s-said…?” Youngjae stuttered.

 

“Can we not tell the members? Can they not know about us?” Jaebeom repeat what he said.

 

“N-no, hyung… you… like me? You, really, like me too?” Youngjae asked.

 

“Yes, Jae. I like you too, so much. I was holding back all this time but I can’t help it. You already have my heart.” Jaebeom answered.

 

“Hyung… I… w-what…”

 

“Did you really not notice? I won’t just hold your hand without any reason, I won’t be lying here beside you and playing with your pretty fingers for no reason.” Jaebeom said. “So… we’re dating now?” Jaebeom looked into Youngjae’s eyes.

 

Youngjae nodded. “I guess… but… you don’t want to tell the members? Wouldn’t it be hard for us?” Youngjae asked.

 

“It will. But that part doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you, Jae.” Jaebeom told him.

 

Youngjae smiled. “We’re in this together, okay?” Jaebeom cupped Youngjae’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Let’s sleep now, Jae.”  
  
Jaebeom closed his eyes. While Youngjae couldn’t sleep. He kept looking at Jaebeom, _his_ Jaebeom. He never thought he’ll be able to call Jaebeom his.

 

“Good night, Jaebeom hyung. You’ll never leave, right? I won’t leave you, too. We’re in this together. I love you, hyung.” Youngjae told the sleeping man. Jaebeom tucked him in his arms. “Sleep now, Jae-ah. I’ll never leave.”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_GOT7 2 ND WORLD TOUR: D-DAY_ **

 

First stop, Korea, of course. They were all so busy preparing for tonight. Staffs were all running and shouting, it was messy. Inside the dressing room was messy too. The maknaes are in their own world, singing and dancing randomly. Jackson and Mark joined the maknaes as well. Jinyoung was scrolling through his phone while drinking his coffee. The make up artist was doing Jaebeom’s make up, while the stylist is taking care of Youngjae’s outfit.

 

Amidst the chaos inside the room, Youngjae and Jaebeom’s eyes were always looking at each other, exchanging smiles acknowledging the other.

 

10 minutes before the concert starts, the hall was already jam packed. The fans were all screaming out of excitement. The members and dancers already finished their stretching. Now, they were on standby. Jaebeom was standing beside Youngjae. Youngjae noticed how uncomfortable Jaebeom is so he reached out his hand and held Jaebeom’s hand.

 

“Hyung, are you nervous?” Youngjae asked. “Jae-ah, it’s my first time performing in our first stop, remember? I wasn’t able to perform last time. So, yes, I’m really nervous. But excited at the same time.” Jaebeom said.

 

Youngjae smiled and rubbed Jaebeom’s hand using his thumb. “You’ll be okay, hyung. You’re a great performer. And these people are our fans, they’ll love everything we prepared tonight.” Jaebeom nodded in response.

 

They finally went up on stage and the concert started. Nothing much has been happening between the two during their concert, except for stealing glances. They can’t do anything lovey-dovey in front of the crowd and the members.

 

“It has been, GOT7. Thank you.”

 

“Bye everyone! See you all next time! I love you!” Youngjae adorably shot them all with hearts.

 

“Bye guys!” Mark bowed one last time amongst the crowd as new tears start to form in his eyes. He ran towards backstage as soon as he bowed.

 

Jaebeom was waving at everyone. “Ahgases, get home safely, okay?”

 

He met Youngjae on his way, they both exchanged smiles, and went backstage.

 

“Congrats on our first concert, boys! We all did well!” Jaebeom shouted while they were inside the room. The boys cheered for each and everyone. They didn’t forget to thank the all the staff behind this successful first stop.

 

They all went back to their dorm and packed all the stuff that they’ll be needing as they go to their second stop: Bangkok, Thailand.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

They arrived at the airport where many Thai fans were waiting. They were all screaming and bunch of tarpaulins and posters were seen amongst the huge crowd. The boys were all bowing and thanking everyone for waiting.

“See you later, ahgases!!” Bambam shouted before he went inside the van. The fans screamed in response.

 

Seven rooms were reserved for the boys, they all went in their separate rooms to fix their stuff and rest for awhile.

 

Youngjae heard a knock on his door, he opened it, and a smiling man with two moles resting above his crescent moon shaped eyes appeared in front of him. He let Jaebeom in.

 

“Are you done fixing your stuff, hyung?” Youngjae asked while he chooses a comfortable outfit to wear after he showers.

 

“mm-hmm,” Jaebeom responded.

 

“Alright, let me take a shower first, hyung. Rest there for awhile.” Youngjae told him as he entered the shower.

 

Jaebeom was just scrolling through his phone. He then decided to do a live while waiting for Youngjae.

 

“Hello, everyone. We’re currently in Thailand for our concert. I’m at Youngjae’s room for the meantime because I was bored.” Jaebeom started the live.

 

“Where is Youngjae? Youngjae’s taking a shower right now, I’ll have him join me after he’s done.” He read and answered some comments.

 

“What did you feel after finishing your first concert in Seoul? Ahh, I felt… weird? It was a different feeling. I was tired but I was happy and thankful because you were all cheering and rooting for us. It gave us strength, really. The green ocean was beautiful, as expected from our ahgases. Y’all are the best!” Jaebeom smiled as he answered the question.

 

Youngjae went out of the shower, fully dressed, drying his hair with his towel. “Ah, Youngjae’s done. Jae, come here.” Jaebeom called him.

 

Youngjae sat beside Jaebeom. “Hello, everyone. I’m Youngjae, I just got out of the shower. Are you all doing well?” Youngjae smiled.

 

“Yeeees,” Jaebeom copied the way ahgases always answer their questions.  They both laughed. “That’s good, then.”

 

“Are you two roommates? Uh, no, we all have separate rooms, but I’d like that to happen. If Youngjae will approve, of course.” Jaebeom answered. Youngjae looked at him with eyes slightly widened. Youngjae then awkwardly smiled at the camera, “He’s joking, guys. You know how he is sometimes.” Youngae laughed out the awkwardness.

 

“Who among the members do you like the most? Is that even a question? Youngjae! He’s really fun to be with, his laugh is contagious, it always puts me in a good mood. He randomly sings sometimes, and it makes me calm.” Jaebeom answered.

 

“What about you, Youngjae?”

 

“Uh, I like all the members equally.” Youngjae smiled. “Ya, then what does that make me?” Jaebeom asked.

 

They answered a few more questions before ending the live.

 

“Hyung… I thought you don’t want anyone to know? Your answers were too obvious awhile ago. What if the notice the difference?” Youngjae told him.

 

“Don’t worry, Youngjae. They will notice it more if we become awkward in front of the camera. Let’s just be our usual selves, okay?” Jaebeom answered.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

The concert went by faster than they expected. They were already singing their last song, Before The Full Moon Rises. The song that they always sing at the end of every event.

 

Jaebeom was very clingy to Youngjae all throughout the night. He was always following Youngjae during the concert. Some members were just observing them in discreet.

 

In celebration for their yet again successful concert, they went to eat their late dinner at a nearby restaurant.

 

They played rock paper scissors and the loser pays for their meal. Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Bambam won on the first round. They played another round, and unfortunately for Jackson, he lost. They were all laughing at him. Jackson shook his head and smiled, “yeah, yeah, it’s my treat for tonight. Enjoy your meal, everyone.”

 

“Thanks, Sseunie.”

  
“I will enjoy my meal, thanks hyung.”

 

They started eating their food. Jaebeom was beside Youngjae so it was easy for him to give some more food for Youngjae. “Thanks, hyung.” Youngjae smiled. Jaebeom nodded.

 

Jinyoung was silently eating his food beside another silent man, Mark. They saw what Jaebeom did. They stared at each other and looked away and continued eating as if nothing happened.

 

They all went back to the hotel except for Mark and Jinyoung. They decided to take a walk.

 

“You noticed it too, right?” Jinyoung asked while looking at the pretty flowers right outside their hotel.

 

“Yeah, they seem happy.” Mark replied.

 

Jinyoung found a nearby bench and sat there. Mark followed him.

 

“But it’s not right.”

 

The sentence which came out of Jinyoung’s mouth triggered something inside Mark.

 

“It’s not right to feel happy? Since when?” Mark asked trying to control his temper.

 

“Since we signed up for this. You know how the locals are. You know how harsh their words are.” Jinyoung said.

 

“And does it matter? Do their opinion matter that much to you?”

 

“Why is it about me now? We were talking about Youngjae and Jaebeom hyung.” Jinyoung said.

 

“You… don’t know the pain. You don’t know what you made me feel when you broke us off. You don’t know how much I’ve suffered trying to move on from you, trying to understand what went wrong. I keep on asking myself what I did wrong, was I not enough for you and you found someone better to love.” Mark wiped a tear that escaped from his eyes.

Jinyoung sighed and replied calmly, “You think it was easy for me, hyung? To leave you like that? To see how broken you are after I left? Hyung, what I felt for you was true. And what I did was the right thing to do at that time.”  


“You wouldn’t leave me if what you felt for me was really true.” Mark replied coldly. He’s trying so hard not to break down in front of Jinyoung.

  
“You can think like that all you want. Oh, and whatever’s happening between Youngjae and Jaebeom hyung isn’t right, they should end this as soon as possible. I’m going inside now. Night, hyung.” Jinyoung stood up and started walking.

 

“ _Guess I wasn’t worth fighting for…_ ” Mark sighed.

 

Jinyoung heard it and ran inside the hotel. He immediately shut the door and burst into tears. His heart feels heavy. It’s been months since he cried over this. He felt stupid crying over something that’s already gone.

 

After a few minutes, he was back to being himself again, except his eyes. They were so puffy from all the crying. He decided to go to Youngjae’s room. He knows that Youngjae would listen to him better than Jaebeom.

 

He knocked and opened the door.

 

“Hi, hyung. Are you alright?”

 

Jinyoung sat beside Youngjae. “Youngjae… I’m telling you this because I care for you, okay? Please understand me.” Jinyoung told him.

 

“Okay, hyung. What is it?”

 

“Jae, I’ve been noticing some things going on. You don’t have to deny it.” Youngjae’s eyes widened.”

 

“H-hyung… what are you-”

 

“Jae, this is for both you and Jaebeom hyung. I know what you two are, and you just started off showing what you really feel towards each other, but Youngjae, I care for you. I don’t want you to go through a hard time trying to fight for something that isn’t right.”

 

“H-hyung…”  


  
“You know too damn well that Jaebeom hyung wouldn’t listen to me. I care for you, Jae-ah. I care for the both of you. I want to spare you from a great wave of pain. I want you to break off whatever you have with Jaebeom hyung.”  
  
“Hyung… we can keep it a secret. It’s not that hard.” Youngjae replied.

 

“Jae, I know what it feels like to keep a relationship. You wouldn’t want to go through it, I swear. It hurts you more than you can imagine.” Jinyoung told him.

 

“Hyung… I… I’ll think about it…”

 

“I love you, Jae-ah. I only care for you and Jaebeom hyung. I don’t want the both of you to go through what I’ve experienced. Think about it well, okay? Good night, Youngjae.” Jinyoung smiled and went back to his room.

 

Youngjae was dumbfounded. His phone lit up.

 

**_jaebeom hyung_ **

_Are you sleeping now, baby? Can I go there? I can’t sleep. :(_

_01.34_

 

Youngjae shut his eyes and sighed. What should he do?

 

On the other room, Jinyoung was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

 _“You’re worth fighting for… I’m just not the right person for you… You deserve someone better…”_   Jinyoung fell asleep with these thoughts running through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work, so im sorry if it's kinda? boring at first (im not good at intros im very sorry) but i have planned the whole plot, so please enjoy!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS  
> 2jae is real :)


End file.
